Seductive
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: JohnnyxEnrique PWP. It's a strange pairing, know, but really encourage you to read this, I swear it'll be one of the best you've ever read! Warning include Yaoi obviously , anal, oral, rimming, cross-dressing and handcuffs, but does that last one even need to be warned against? I don't know, I guess I'll just leave it there, though... Please Read and review !


**Hello again, minna~! So sorry for the wait once again, but my writing skills seem to have dried up, plus DA is calling me constantly... *large shiny eyes look to the horizon***

***coughs* Anyway, I decided to make it up to you all by posting MORE PORN! And it's better than ever before! *cheering***

**No but really, it's been a while since I wrote 'wet dreams' so I thought it was about time to write something new. This is a lot more detailed of course, as you can probably tell from the word count, but it is also better written as well. I guess all that writing must have helped me, because I have to resist the urge to shutter when I read my old fics *shutters***

**Anyway, I spent literally about a year writing this, so I really hope you all will enjoy it! I don't own the characters, just the plot! BEGIN~ *pumps her fist in the air excitedly***

* * *

Walking up to the front doors of a certain mansion in Rome, Johnny didn't even wait for a maid to let him in, instead opening the door himself and quietly slipping in before shutting it soundly behind him. Looking around, Johnny was surprised to find the entire house totally quiet, not even the usual tapping of high heels on tile floors present. Bristling, he prepared himself for anything that might come before making his way towards the stairs.

"Johnny!" A cheerful voice suddenly piped from the top of the stairs, making the said redhead look up and gasp when he caught sight of his blond teammate in a rather…arousing outfit. Most noticeably, he was wearing an extremely skin-tight white nurse's uniform that just barely covered his ass and had a large red cross on the chest. Then from the end off his dress to his shoes there was nothing but long, tan legs that just seemed to beckon to the older man, said shoes being simple white ankle boots with a slight heel.

Looking at the man below with hazy blue eyes, artificially pink lips smiled happily as Enrique began toddling down the stairs, getting about halfway down before suddenly falling, making Johnny gasp and jump forward to catch him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Johnny then proceeded to pick the younger man up bridal style, cheeks flaring red when the blonde "accidentally" brushed his semi-erect manhood against his stomach in the process.

"Enrique" the man hissed squeezing his eyes shut. However, pale cheeks were quickly grabbed by tanner hands, forcing the redhead to look the Italian male right in the eyes. Feeling himself getting lost in blue, Johnny didn't even notice until their lips were already pressed together, making both moan as a familiar feeling of electricity passed between them.

"J-Johnny" Enrique moaned when they finally parted. Looking down, Johnny was pleased at how seductive the blond looked with his cheeks flushed red as most of his lipstick had been wiped off to reveal naturally red, plump lips.

"You know I hate it when you wear makeup" Johnny growled deeply right into the blonde's ear making him shiver.

Whatever the blonde said next was too low to hear, but that tone…god, the tone of his voice just made the redhead snap.

Letting out a squeak of fright, Enrique however couldn't keep a bubble of laughter from escaping his lips when Johnny suddenly flung him over his shoulder and raced up the stairs. Right, left, left, right, it was the same as it always was, and in no time at all they had arrived at Enrique's room, the door of which was already open so Johnny wasted no time and literally threw the blond onto his bed from the entryway so hard he bounced before quickly clambering over and positioned himself on top of Enrique so that his legs were on either side of the blonde's and sun-kissed wrists were trapped by paler hands.

Their faces now just inches apart, the two were silent as their eyes darted around, Johnny's finally coming to rest upon red lips which, upon contact, were sweet and just a little sticky from the small amount of lipstick still remaining. On the other end of the kiss, Enrique felt himself practically melt as fire ran through his very veins from Johnny's rough and domineering kiss which tasted of cinnamon and honey, the burn making him almost want to pull away if it didn't hurt so good, especially mixed with the honey's subtle addictiveness.

Too horny to do more foreplay than was absolutely necessary, Johnny ended the kiss and left a flushed Enrique to regain his breath while he scooted down towards the foot of the bed. Upon stopping, Johnny quickly threw off the blonde's socks and shoes before sliding a hand up his skirt. However, noting that something was amiss, he pulled the skirt up to reveal a pair of soaking wet panties, the blonde's erection obvious in its tight constraints.

Now just feeling evil, Johnny began to lick the insides of the blonde's thighs so that he was just out of reach of the his pulsating member. Twisting around, Enrique soon became tired of the older man's teasing and pulled Johnny's hair harshly, making the older man wince but understand what the younger wanted. For a while, he continued to tease the Italian male with almost-but-not-quite touches that sent the blonde reeling, causing him to tug harder and harder on red strands until finally Johnny decided the blonde had had enough and licked his slit through the thin material, making it stretch and get even wetter, if that was even possible.

"Johnny~" Enrique whined as said man swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, moving away only when the blonde started mewling so deliciously that he could feel his own hard-on twitching in response to the younger man's calls.

As the mewls quickly increased in volume and necessity, Johnny could no longer hold back and literally ripped the offending panties off the younger man's body, making him whimper from finally being freed from its tortuously tight constraints. However, he then threw his head back and screamed Johnny's name no more than two seconds later when the red-haired man finally pulled his throbbing cock into his mouth.

Feeling himself nearing orgasm, Enrique closed his eyes and pressed the side of his face into the pillow as a look of pure bliss crossed his face. However, when he suddenly felt the loss of warmth around his cock, hazy blue eyes opened wearily.

"Johnny?" The blonde called out weakly, lifting his head just enough to see Johnny sitting between his legs hastily unzipping his pants. Upon succeeding, the Scot quickly tore of his pants and boxers before shrugging off his shirt.

"If you want me to finish, you're going to have to do me a favor" Johnny said making Enrique's face instantly fall.

"But Johnny!" The blonde whined, Johnny however keeping his cool. Or, at least he did until the younger man smiled sweetly yet seductively at him as he got on his hands and knees and lifted his ass in the air like a cat, swaying softly while looking at the other from under long blonde eyelashes. For a while, Johnny just sat there totally entranced by the younger man's display. Then, he suddenly regained his composure and glared at the blonde when he realized what was happening.

Sighing in defeat, Enrique bowed his head and crawled over to Johnny on his hands and knees before pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Looking at the man's large cock appreciatively, Enrique licked his lips. He wished he could have cum before it came to this, but the older man's cock looked delicious all the same, precum bubbling freely from the slit while the rest of it was a bright angry red. Leaning down, Enrique first licked the head, smearing the precum around his tongue. Below, Johnny made a noise of impatience so Enrique immediately engulfed his cock full on, humming softly while licking the bottom of the hard stick of flesh. Being as horny as he was added on with the blonde's amazing talent, it didn't take Johnny long at all to near his climax. However, just as he had done with Enrique, the blonde man pulled away just before he could cum.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Johnny hissed looking up at the blonde with angry purple orbs. Noting that he heard a clattering sound as he moved, Johnny looked up and cursed under his breath when he noticed that he was being chained to the bedposts by two separate pairs of handcuffs, one on each wrist.

"Paying you back, sweetie." Enrique said in a sugary-sweet voice as he twirled the key ring on the tip of his pointer finger making Johnny stare at him in disbelief.

Hearing the sound of a wooden drawer opening, Johnny looked up to find himself with a perfect view of Enrique's ass, the tight skirt and lack of underwear making it look even more amazing than usual. Watching with wide purple eyes, Johnny heard himself groan impatiently when Enrique got on his hands and knees and slathered his fingers with the lube he had recovered from his bedside table before pushing a single finger in his ass.

Groaning at the intrusion, Enrique's face clenched up slightly as he weaved his single finger in and out of the tight ring of muscles. Apparently hearing his red-haired lovers mental commands to hurry up, he added another finger in after a couple of seconds and began scissoring them, moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure. Finally he added a third finger and began thrusting them until he had all three in to his knuckles.

Biting his lip, Enrique suddenly screamed, startling Johnny who began to watch with wide, lust-filled eyes as the blonde man arched his back and continued to moan even louder than before, sun-kissed fingers thrusting faster and faster until he came with a loud moan all over himself and the bed sheets. Collapsing on the bed, Enrique just lay there for a little while as he attempted to re-catch his breath. Then, after another minute or so he picked himself up again and ran his hand through the cum that had accumulated on his stomach. Looking at it with a curious expression, he then began to slowly lick it all off his fingers, making Johnny drool.

"Having fun?" The blonde man purred as he coated his hands with even more lube than before and rubbed it around like lotion. Just when Johnny was about to ask what he was doing, he moaned from finally receiving contact, Enrique rubbing up and down the redhead's cock until he finally exploded. Unfortunately for Enrique, (but luckily for Johnny), the blonde leaned in to give the older man oral just as he orgasmed, covering not only the blondes hands but also his face with thick white streams of cum.

"Enrique, un-handcuff me" Johnny said firmly, the blonde however just looking at him from under lidded eyes as he slowly wove his individual fingers in and out of his mouth, even licking the webbing between them. Suddenly Johnny growled angrily, making the blonde man jump and look at the redhead in shock, shivering a bit when he saw how pissed off the older man was.

Nodding fearfully, Enrique quickly crawled over to his bedside table, retrieved the necessary keys, and then crawled on top of Johnny, one hand on his chest for support while his ass lay just above the older man's cock so that only a thin material covering separated them. Leaning forward, Enrique released Johnny only to be immediately tackled, pale hands trapping tanner wrists once again as the red-haired man dove down to lick all the cum off the younger's face, biting an earlobe roughly after licking some off his cheek.

Moaning softly, Enrique whined when Johnny stopped his ministrations and began attempting to take off his dress. It wasn't easy, though, as the already tight dress stuck to sweaty skin and became even harder to take off. It wasn't impossible, however, and with a little help from Enrique the dress finally slid off, Johnny taking a large intake of breath at how beautiful the man beneath him was. Running his hands up and down the expanse of tanned, well-muscled skin, Johnny found he liked the noises the blonde made when he ran a hand over an overly sensitive nipple so he continued on with the pleasant torture, using his right hand to twist and flick one rosy nub while his left hand was busy running itself up and down the blonde's inner thigh.

Purring deep in his throat when Johnny began biting his neck, Enrique lifted his head to give the older man better access, breath catching in his throat when the redhead instead dipped his head down and bit down harshly on his other nipple

"Wait!" The blonde said suddenly, Johnny however just smirking and biting on a sensitive spot on the blonde's neck, making him moan. Eventually realizing what was happening, Enrique stopped mid-moan and attempted to glare at the man above him, although Johnny found the look more cute than threatening.

Finding himself on his back no more than two seconds later, however, proved something else entirely. Growling deeply, dark purple eyes flashed with anger although the feeling immediately retreated when he felt his cock brush over the younger's tight hole, making both moan and arch their backs.

"Enrique, just get on with it already!" Johnny hissed squeezing his eyes tightly as he attempted to keep his moans at bay. Nodding, Enrique took a deep breath and bit his lip before finally lowering himself onto the leaking head, groaning as he felt a familiar feeling of fulfillment. Dildos, his fingers, nothing he ever used over the past year came even close to comparing to the real thing.

Below, Johnny groaned as well, his mind whirring as he wondered how he had gone without sex with the captivating blonde for so long. Said blonde was even tighter than the redhead remembered, although he guessed that was just because he had finally recovered from being so severely stretched back when they used to sex every day, sometimes even multiple times a day. Oliver and Robert found out eventually, of course, but unlike most people who would have been embarrassed and wished it had never happened, Johnny felt proud and was sure the sex had been well worth the consequences, even if Enrique had complained for weeks about how much it hurt to walk or even sit down.

Pulled out of his thoughts by a moan, Johnny looked up and nearly came right then and there. Above him, Enrique was blushing heavily, a look of pure bliss on his face as a thick string of drool fell from swollen ruby-red lips down to his chin. Pulling said lips against his own, Johnny quickly regained entry in the blonde's mouth where their tongues danced in a tango only they knew.

Putting his hands on sun-kissed hips while still running his tongue along the interior of the blondes mouth, Johnny began to help the feverish blonde thrust until he suddenly whimpered pitifully, hazy blue eyes clenching shut as his lip quivered and his grip tightened considerably on Johnny's arm.

_'Found it'_ Johnny thought smirking evilly to himself as he lifted the blonde by his hips until only the very tip of his cock remained inside him. Whining, Enrique reopened his eyes and looked at the red haired man sadly. They were done already?

'On the contrary, my dear Enrique' Johnny thought, his smirk widening as he waited for a couple more seconds without saying a word. Then, without warning he gripped sun-kissed hips so hard Enrique winced although he quickly forgot the pain when Johnny pushed him down with all his might, slamming smack dab on the blonde's prostate making him scream loudly as his vision clouded with white and he spilt his seed all over Johnny's chest and his own legs.

Groaning, Johnny didn't thrust anymore and just let the constricting of the younger man's ass carry him into oblivion. And he didn't have to wait long, the already tight hole having constricted deliciously, making him come with a loud groan and then milking his cock for all its worth.

Sighing in relaxation Johnny looked down, a smile forming on his lips when he saw Enrique with his head resting comfortably between his shoulder and collarbone, sun-kissed skin still slightly flushed as the blonde looked at him adoringly.

"Ready for round two?" Johnny whispered in the blonde's ear, the younger man giving him a surprised look although his smile eventually widened and he nodded.

"Good, because even if you said no I was going to keep on going anyway!" Johnny admitted with a smirk as he pushed the blonde off him. "Now get on your hands and knees" he ordered firmly, Enrique nodding before crawling over towards the foot of the bed until he was on his hands and knees not too far away, perky ass pointed in Johnny's direction making the older man lick his lips predatorily. Beneath him, his cock just wanted to be reimbursed into that tight heat as quickly as possible, but Johnny couldn't help but look at Enrique with his skin dusted a light pink, his eyes closed and his legs and ass covered in cum.

Crawling over, his eyes darkened with lust, Johnny noticed that the younger was already shaking with want, his arms barely able to hold his weight. However, the Scot wasn't ready to give in just yet, and, upon leaning in, he blew softly on sun-kissed skin, making the blonde jump. Then, sticking out his tongue just slightly, Johnny licked some of the cum off of the blonde's leg tentatively, making him jolt again as blue eyes flew open and the light blush dusting his cheeks instantly darkened.

His smirk widening, Johnny stuck out his tongue even more, all shyness gone as he ran his tongue up a sun-kissed leg from where the trail of cum ended to his tight hole, making Enrique shiver as an electric shock shot through his sensitive nerves with every touch. The shaking then worsened when Johnny repeated the motion on his other leg until Enrique eventually couldn't take it anymore and with a loud, breathy moan his arms failed from under him, causing him to fall face-first into the mattress below.

"Whoa" Johnny said in surprise, lunging out instinctively and grabbing the blonde by the hips so that his lower body was higher than his upper body. Finding the younger man's ass now right in front of his face just as a large drop of cum slid out of his tight hole from the sudden change in positions, Johnny without even thinking just licked around the rim of it before delving it, causing Enrique to moan loudly to which Johnny immediately pulled out.

"J-Johnny, per favore!" Enrique called out making the Scot involuntarily shiver. He would never admit it aloud, but the Italian language made him weak at the knees, especially when used it in that pleading tone of voice.

Squeaking in surprise when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, Enrique bit his lip instinctively as he was pushed into without warning causing him to moan, the pleasure now even stronger. This was then intensified when Johnny began immediately thrusting without even giving him time to adjust, finding his prostate quickly and ramming against it as hard and fast as he could. The Scot found himself became out of breath fairly quickly, his cheeks flushed red although it was all worth it to see Enrique lifting up his head and rubbing his cheek against the mattress, a white tooth peeking out to delicately bite a plump lip, the pressure only increasing as the redhead sped up. Enrique tried to hold back his moans, obviously embarrassed, but Johnny, deciding that just wouldn't do, harshly bit the blonde's nipple and then went up until he was at the sensitive part of his neck just below his chin all while keeping up his thrusts making mewls, whines, moans and pleas tumble from plump, delectable lips.

With a mouth on his neck, a hand on his nipples, a huge cock in his ass, and even the parts of his body not being molested twitching spastically, it took all of Enrique's willpower not to cum when Johnny rolled him onto himself so that his cock was right near his face, the new position so pleasurable that with two more thrusts he was cumming all over his own face and chest, the sight along with the tightening of his ass pulling Johnny along with him soon after.

Pulling out, Johnny watched in amusement as cum once again slid down sun-kissed legs although this time he couldn't enjoy the sight for very long before he collapsed again, Enrique rolling out from under him just in time to avoid being squished. For a while they just sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence and body heat along with the smell of sex now wafting through the air. One of them probably could have gone and opened a window, but both were too spent to even roll over, let alone get up, cross the room, and come back.

"We're not doing it again, are we?" Enrique asked tiredly, making Johnny get a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hm, I guess not…"

"Oh, thank goodness-"

"Not tonight, anyway. In the morning for sure" Johnny interrupted with a wide grin, making Enrique roll his eyes.

"You're terrible!"

"Whatever, you know you love me"

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

Waking up the next morning to the sun blaring in his face and the birds tweeting annoyingly outside, Johnny McGregor's first thought of the day was _'Fuck, it happened again'_.

This wasn't the first time he had had a wet dream about his Italian lover, and it wasn't going to be the last, either, at the rate he was going. As the number of days since he had been the blonde got larger and larger, he began to think of him nearly every night and sometimes even during the day. It had now been a little over a year, and last night had been so realistic that if he didn't know better he would have thought the blonde was really here….

Sitting up with a start, Johnny suddenly noticed the shower which had been running in the background but had gone unnoticed in his train of thought had shut off, making him instinctively lay down again and close his eyes, one opening just slightly when he heard the door open.

What he saw next nearly made him walk right over to the blonde, bend him over in front of his dresser and fuck him into next week. For there was Enrique in nothing more than an extra-large T-shirt, the neck hole hanging loosely off his shoulders while the bottom only went to about mid-thigh, showing off his nice legs. Immediately upon entering his room, the blonde headed to his pants drawer, making the redhead voice his disapproval.

Too late he noticed his mistake, so Johnny could only watch as the blonde immediately straightened back out and looked in his direction, blinking for a few seconds before a wide smirk crossed his lips. Upon striding over to his bed, Enrique leaned over the man lying on it, whatever smart-assed comment he had to say dying on his lips however when Johnny suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, pulling the blonde on top of him before man-handling his ass roughly, exploring his mouth as well when it opened to moan. Somewhat sad that he didn't have another mouth with which to add more love bites to the ones already starting to appear on the blonde's revealed neck, Johnny put his other hand to good use instead rubbing Enrique's nipple against his shirt, making him moan from the friction.

Feeling his lungs about to burst, Enrique pulled away reluctantly, taking large gasps of air before glaring at the redhead when he laughed at how flustered the younger looked.

"I hate you" Enrique pouted, making Johnny laugh even more.

"I can't help it, you're so seductive" Johnny smirked making Enrique roll his eyes but laugh anyway, allowing the redhead to move in to kiss him once more.

Then they had amazing sex all day to make up for all the time they had lost.

The End

* * *

**Sooooo how was it? *looks excitedly at everyone with another huge bloody tissue stuck up her nose***

**I, for one am pretty proud of myself. I'm sorry if everyone was OOC, I tried not to make them like that although I admit I love seeing Enri all submissive so I may have made him a little OOC in order to accomplish that. I'm sorry, I just can't help it, maybe it's because he's a blonde? *shrugs and looks apologetic***

**So please review or I'll send Mothra to beat you to death with his wings...or something... *sweat drops***


End file.
